


Holiday and Normal One-Shots!

by ClevaChloe



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Christmas Tree Decorating, Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Parties, Sad, au's, bad relationships, holiday fanfics, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClevaChloe/pseuds/ClevaChloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REQUESTS ARE CLOSED FOR THE MOMENT </p><p> </p><p>Request holiday and normal one-shots with your favorite characters! Read inside for more details :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rules!

 

Hello everyone! So I'll be doing one-shots with your fave characters! Yay! And like the summary said, I can do holiday or normal. If it's a holiday one-shot, I'll say it in the chapter title and/or in beginning of the one-shot.

 

So here are the rules and things to know:

1\. I will NOT write smut. (The farthest I will go is making out.)

2\. I will try to write the characters I have listed in the tags, and some more characters that I have no doubtingly forgot. But here is a list of characters that I **_won't_** write with because I don't know them too well:

-Bucky Barnes (I know, I'm sorry)

-Vision

-Moriarty

-Irene Adler

-Archangel Michael

-Mickey Smith

-Clara Oswald

-Wanda Maximoff

-Peitro Maximoff (you didn't see that coming?) (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY)

 

There might be more, so don't get your hopes up too high if you request with a character that's in any of these fandoms, but didn't name at all (in the tags as well)

 

3\. I'll try to get the the requests as much as possible, but as I have other things to do, they might get in the way of writing. If that happens I sincerely apologize.

4\. I can do AU's! And holidays fics! And songfics! As long as the song doesn't have too much cussing or isn't too inappropriate, I can probably do it.

5\. Try not to spam, please. 

6\. Details will help!

7\. I can also to couples within the request.

8\. _**I WILL NOT DO INCEST. I DO NOT STAND FOR IT, AND WILL NOT WRITE IT. SO I WILL NOT WRITE ANY WINCEST OR THORKI.**_

9\. You can request in the comments.

 

And I’ll try to write the reader gender-neutral (unless there's a specified gender). But if it does come on more feminine, I apologize, as it is just me subconsciously writing my own gender.

 

Aaand, I think that's about it. But keep checking back here, as my rules will probably update sometime in the future. But have fun!

 

Toodles! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

 


	2. Castiel x Reader Holiday!

 

You sat in the Bunker in the Library with Sam and Dean. And, to much of Sam’s protests, Dean was blaring Christmas music from his IPod.

“Hey, (Y/n), want some eggnog?”

“No thanks.” You said, flipping a page in the lore book you were currently searching through.

“Too bad. It’s Christmas and you’re gonna drink eggnog.” He said with a smirk, setting a cup down next to you on the table and pouring the liquid into it.

“Deeean.” You groaned as he pressed a Santa hat on your head. You tugged it off and handed it back to him.

 

 

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don’t care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

 

Dean and Sam subtly looked at each other as the younger one took a drink from his eggnog. You usually loved the holidays— any holiday.

   But this one was different. This was because Castiel had been AWOL for a few weeks now, and the brothers knew how you felt about Cas— and the angel knew as well. But when you told him your feelings he’s been gone ever since.

 

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah_

 

Sam scratched the side of his head and adjusted the reindeer antlers on his head.

“He’ll come, (Y/n).” Sam said comfortingly. You gave a skeptical nod and continued reading. Dean took a seat a chair away from you.

“You know, he’s probably getting you gifts right now.” He suggested.

You grunted. Dean gave you stern look and you glanced up at him,

“Dean. Think realistically. It’s the day before Christmas. He’s not coming.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few hours later the three of you were driving home from the Okami hunt where the creature was pairing up with another of it’s kind and hunting young men and women that were planning to get married.

You laid stretched out in the back seat, wincing and holding your side when the Impala hit a bump. The Okami pair had been following the three of you when you entered the town, and you and Sam had played as bait to get them to come out. The male one had tackled you down and sunk it’s teeth into your right side. It wasn’t a bad wound, you’ve had worse. Sam had come to your aid just in time before it could do any damage.

 

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don’t care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

 

You trudged down the stairs, carrying your duffel bag awkwardly in your right arm. You passed one of the long table and the look-at-the-tree-I-found-it’s-taller-than-Sam Christmas tree. It’s colorful lights and ornaments sparkled and made the room more... Festive. As you walked down the hall and opened your room door and tossed the bag in it. You walked down the hall to the bathroom and let out a groan as you knelt down and pulled out the first aid kit and sat on the toilet lid.

 

_I don’t need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

 

You had trouble pulling off your bloody shirt until there was a knock a at the door. “(Y/n)?”

It was Sam. “What?” You snapped, still struggling with your shirt, then gasping in pain when you turned the wrong way.

Sam slowly entered then sighed, “Let me help with that.” He said, helping your right arm out of the sleeve and pulling the shirt above your head then tossing it in the sink.

 

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

 

He got on his knees and pulled out the sewing needle and a pack of floss and started putting the needle— followed by the floss— in and out of your flesh.

He glanced up to check for any pain on your face, there was only a little. He looked back down at your waist and continued. He fished sewing you up and cut thr floss, then tied into a knot. He got a rag and wet it under the hot water from the sink and washed your side from the blood. He worked in silence until you spoke up.

 

_Oh, I won’t ask for much this Christmas_

_I won’t even wish for snow_

_And I’m just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

 

“Where is he?”

Sam looked up.

“It— It’s Christmas Eve, you know? Spending time with family and friends...” You trailed off then shook your head and rubbed the side of your temple. “Forget it.”

“(Y/n)—”

“No, Sam! Stop saying that he’s coming! I’ve prayed and prayed and _prayed_ to him and he hasn’t come, let alone given us a sign that he’s even _alive_.” You said, gently pushing him away and standing with a grunt.

You carefully walked to your room with Sam following.

“He’s still out there. He’s trying to help stop Metatron.”

“I know, Sam. You don’t think I know?” You said, stopping in front of your door,

“I know, I know he’s helping people, helping the greater cause, but I miss him. I know that’s selfish, god knows I know, but sue me. I miss him.” You confessed, breathing hard as tears brimmed your eyes.

 

_I won’t make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won’t even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

 

Sam watched you standing there then enveloped you in a hug, pressing you against his chest, carefully so that he wouldn’t hurt your wound. You wrapped your arms around his back and pressed your face into him.

“We miss him too.” Sam murmured. You nodded, swallowing the lump in your throat.

You stayed like that until Dean’s voice echoed down the hall, “Dinner!”

You sniffled and pulled away, nodding. “I’m gonna go put on a shirt.”

Sam nodded and said, “See you in a few.”

You entered your room and shut the door behind you. You walked across your room and approached your dresser. You looked at the photos that were encased in frames on the dresser.

 

_’Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

 

You picked up the photo of you, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Ellen and Jo. You looked at your stoic angel, standing there in his usual attire. You smiled then placed it back where it was and pulled open a drawer and a knew shirt. You cautiously tugged it on then shut the drawer.

You looked at another photo taken more recently of you, the brothers and Castiel. In this one he had a small smile on his face.

You felt a pang of hurt when you wondered why he had left so suddenly, especially just when you had metaphorically poured your soul out to him. _Please be safe, Cas_. You thought, then walked down the hall and went to the long table where Dean had made some burgers. You spotted him and saw that he was wearing a “kiss the cook” apron and had mistletoe hanging above his head on a wire.

 

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children’s_

_Laughter fills the air_

 

You smiled as you saw Sam give his brother a wide birth and went to sit down in his spot. Dean set down your place and turned to you, his arms wide open,

“Merry Christmas, (Y/n)!” He went to give you a hug, but before you could dodge him, he wrapped his arms around you and gave you a big kiss on the cheek. You laughed and it became infectious, spreading to the brothers as Dean let you go and patted you on the back.

You sat down with a grin, all sadness and missing Cas was gone. Happiness and conversation filled the air as the three of you ate your burgers, then finished the meal off with one of Dean’s apple pies.

 

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 

Once the night was almost over, you gave each other presents. Sam had gotten you the whole Harry Potter book set, which you thanked him so much for. Dean got you a pair of new hunting daggers with the name “Winchester” carved on both.

You got Sam a plaid shirt with a picture of a moose head ironed the back, and under it read

“Moose

Winchester Co.”. And for Dean you got him a plaid shirt as well, with a picture of a squirrel on the back that read

“Squirrel

Winchester Co.” They both laughed and hugged you, but mindful of the stitches.

_I wish cas was here_ , you thought with a small smile. Then Dean gave his presents to his brother.

Sam unwrapped them and let out a laugh, “Skin mags!” Dean grinned as he watched Sam unwrapped the second present,

“And... Shaving cream!”

Dean laughed, slapping his knee, “You like?”

Sam nodded, unable to keep the grin off his face, “Yeah, yeah.”

Then he handed his brother his presents. Dean opened the smaller one first, then the larger one.

“Look at this, look at this.” He murmured, raising his gifts; in one hand was a candy bar and in the other was a bottle of oil.

“Fuel for me and fuel for my Baby.”

You laughed as Sam nodded.

“These are awesome. Thanks.” Dean took off the mistletoe and got up and gave his brother a hug. You stood and stretched.

“Guys, this is the best Christmas I’ve had in a _long_ time. Thanks.” You went around the table and gave them big hugs.

Dean ruffled your hair then let you go. You reached over the table and got your gifts, “Merry Christmas, idjits.” You smirked. They said goodnight and you all went down your respective rooms.

 

_Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

 

You shut your room door and put your gifts on the bedside table.

The clock there read 11:59. It was that late?

You changed into your pajamas and crawled into bed and started reading the first Harry Potter book.

Then there was a gentle knock at your door. “Coming.”

You put the book aside and tossed the sheets off of you and walked barefooted to the door and pulled it open.

“Merry Christmas, (Y/n).” Castiel stood there, a bouquet of wild flowers in his hands. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner. Metatron—” you cut him off by grabbing him and pulling him into a long hug, which he returned.

 

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

 

When you pulled away you had tears running down your face. He put the flowers down on the small desk and wiped your tears away.

“I apologize. I never wanted you to be sad.” He said, furrowing his dark eyebrows.

“No, no, I’m not sad.” You smiled, looking at his blue eyes.

He tilted his head to the side, “Then why are you crying?”

You chuckled then shook your head and held his hand, “I just missed you so much.”

He smiled that small smile of his then said, “I missed you too.”

He placed his hands on your face, cupping your cheeks then tenderly pressed his lips to yours. You sighed contently and smiled.

He pulled away and looked into your eyes then said, “Merry Christmas, (Y/n).”

“Merry Christmas, Cas.”

 

 

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_


	3. Natasha x Reader ~Holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by fieldmark346! Here ya go, hope you like it!

 

You stepped out of the elevator carrying several wrapped Christmas presents in your arms. And wearing high heels didn’t help with your coordination, but alas, Tony requested that the party would be a black-tie event, so you wore your best. “A little help here, guys?” You asked. Clint went over to you and took to gifts off from the top so you could see.

“Ah, finally, (Y/n) decided to show up.” Tony joked as you followed Clint to the huge decorated tree.

“You can see very clearly from your balcony that there’s traffic, Tony.”

The billionaire looked at the gifts you brought and saw the top one had his name on it, then said, “Oh, (Y/n). All these presents for me? You _do_ know it’s Christmas and not my birthday, right?”

“Ha, ha. Actually, that’s a fake label. I didn’t get you any presents.” You said, setting the last present under the tree and standing up, smoothing out your (color) dress. There was a look of horror that you would usually get when you scare a child. “I’m kidding, Tony. Of course I got you something.” You said, walking over to the sitting area and poured yourself some champagne.

You saw Steve talking to Bruce. They both waved to you.

You waved back and sat down on the leather couch, listening to the loud holiday music. Everyone was here; Steve, Clint, Tony, Bruce... But where was Nat and Thor?

“Tony, there is _no more_ decorations.”

Speak of the devil.

You immediately looked up and saw Thor and Natasha leaving the elevator. You stood and made sure you looked nice before approaching.

You took your champagne with you as you gave Thor a smile.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Lady (Y/n).” He said, taking your free hand and placing a kiss on your knuckles. He let go and stood up straight.

“How are you?”

“Splendid. Tony had asked me and Lady Natasha to look for some more decorations in his attic, but we seem to have found none.”

You nodded. Nat came up to stand next to Thor, a secretive smile played on her lips,

“Hello again, (Y/L/N).”

“Romanoff.” You said.

Thor left to give you two privacy to talk.

“You look nice.” You said, eyeing her up and down in her black dress and matching heels.

“As do you.” She took your wine glass, keeping eye contact with you, “What kind is it?” She turned the glass so when she drank from it, her lips lined up with your lipstick stain. She lowered it, “Hmm, Pinot noir.”

She handed it back to you, and you let your hand hover on hers for a second before completely taking it. Clint called her over then she left. You stood there, dazed.

For a long time you had a crush on her, but now you knew she knew. Or she had a crush on you, too. But she had said “crushes are for children”. You hoped she wasn’t toying with you. You went and mingled with your friends.

 

 

Hours past until it finally got late in the night and you exchanged gifts. Tony was now happily flying several drones around the room, shooting harmless light lasers at his own glass cups.

You stood by the door that lead out to the balcony, you looked to the glittering city. You would have gone out to the balcony, but it was covered in snow. You droned out the now blaring Christmas music, getting lost in your thoughts.

You were slightly tipsy, and you probably shouldn’t talk to Natasha. Or any woman, for that matter.

“Hey, (Y/n).”

Oh my god.

It was the red-headed seductress that had taken your heart. You slowly turned to her and she entered your person space.

“Great party, huh?” She asked, looking out at the city.

You nodded mutely, slightly afraid of what you might say.

“So, are we gonna do this?” She asked, smiling as she placed her hand around your waist.

“Do what?” You asked, confused.

She brought out her right arm from behind her back held something above both of your heads: mistletoe. She raised an eyebrow as you met her gaze. She dropped it to the ground and pulled you until you were flush against her chest.

“You’ve been naughty this year, haven’t you?” Then she pressed her lips against yours then wrapped both of her arms around you. You slung your arms around her neck as her lips moved expertly against yours.

Somehow, through your daze of long kissing you heard the music stop, but you kept on going with Natasha. She sighed against you then pulled you tighter against her chest, and you let out a whimper and a mischievous smile. You dipped her and entangled your hand into her luscious red hair.

 

“Best. Christmas. Ever.” Tony muttered.

 

 

 


	4. Steve x Reader 'Goodbyes'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song 'Save Tonight' by Eagle Eye Cherry
> 
> Requested by best_fangirl_ever997. I got feels just listening to the song and thinking about how this would play out.

 

 

Steve gently closed the shared apartment door behind him; he carried his gym bag in his left hand.

“(Y/n)?” He called out.

“Yeah?” He walked through the hallway, passing the kitchen area on his left before the hall opened up to the living room. You were sitting on the couch, reading a book. The setting sun streamed through his and your apartment in Brooklyn. The orange light gave a nice light to your skin. He held onto this image as he smiled at you. He quietly set down his duffel bag.

 

 

_Go on and close the curtains_

_’Cause all we need is candlelight_

_You and me, and a bottle of wine_

_To hold you tonight, oh yeah_

 

 

“We need to talk.”

You knew that voice he was using and you stopped reading. You felt a lump form in your throat and you set the book aside on the arm of the chair. You kept your gaze fixed on your lap.

You heard Steve’s footsteps approach and he sat down next to you. You finally looked up at him and swallowed hard as he took your hand.

“I got a message from Nick Fury about an hour ago.”

You nodded as he rubbed his thumb over your knuckles. “Do you know how long you’ll be gone?”

“He said it might be a while.” He said quietly.

There was a pause, “When do you leave?” You asked, your voice cracking. You closed your eyes as you waited for his response.

“Tomorrow.” You let out a sob, then covered your mouth.

 

 

_Well we know I’m going away_

_And how I wish - I wish it weren’t so_

_So take this wine and drink with me_

_And let’s delay our misery_

 

 

He pulled you onto his lap and encircled his arms around your middle as you pressed your face into his neck. He rubbed big circles with his hand onto your back.

“I know, I know.” He whispered.

“Do y-you know if it’s a dangerous mission?” You asked. You knew it was a stupid question, and you always knew what the answer was: yes.

“Maybe.” Steve said, but you both knew he was lying.

   You pulled away and rubbed your eyes, “Can we go out to dinner? Do you need to get up early?”

“No.” Steve said.

You quickly got off of him and went to your bedroom. Steve followed you and stood at the doorway.

“Where— do you know where you want to go? This will probably be the last time you get to have some decent food in a few weeks.” You said as you rifled through your side of the closet. You tried to force a laugh, but it came out more as a choking sound.

He came up behind you and rested his hand on yours then said, “How about we go see a movie?”

You nodded then roughly wiped away more tears. You were sensitive, and it hurt when he had to go on a mission.

 

 

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

 

 

Steve bought the tickets to a comedy and a (preferred movie candy). The two of you walked down the carpeted hall to theatre number three.

He pushed and held the door open for you. You laced your hands with his and found seating in the dark room. He opened the small box of candy and offered you some, trying to act as normal as possible. You nodded and held out your hand as the movie started and he poured the candy into your hand. You nodded and started to munch on it. The movie started and you sat back in your seat.

Everyone laughed at the funny parts, even Steve. But when you didn’t he would glance over and hold your hand.

Eventually you started laughing and enjoying the movie, but it all ended too quickly.

 

 

_There’s a log on the fire_

_And it burns like me for you_

_Tomorrow comes with one desire_

_To take me away (ohh it’s true)_

 

 

You locked the door behind yourself and hung the keys on the small rack on the wall. Steve unzipped and took off his blue sweater then hung it on the rack for jackets.

“Crap.” You whimpered.

“What?” He quickly turned around, concern etched across his face.

“I wanted to take you out to dinner after, but I have laundry to do—”

“It’s fine, sweetheart. Really. We can order in.” Steve suggested, “Just like old times.” He pulled out the pizza menu from the utensil drawer in the kitchen and dialed the phone number. You took off your shoes and entered the living room, and was soon joined by your boyfriend.

“They said it’ll be a few minutes.” He said, sitting down next to you, placing his hand on your thigh.

   A little while later the pizza came and Steve grabbed some plates and placed yours on the floor and served you. You followed him to the wooden floor and started to eat, just like when the two of you had moved into the apartment.

The two of you ate in silence.

You finished your slice and put your plate into the sink, then washed up and said that you were going to bed. Steve quickly put the pizza box in the fridge and washed up as well, then entered the bedroom just as you finished putting on your pajamas. Steve took off his clothes and entered the bed only in his boxers.

You turned off your lamp, drenching the room in darkness. He gave you a kiss on the forehead before he laid down and waited for you to crawl against his chest.

But you didn’t.

 

 

_It ain’t easy to say good-bye_

_Darling’ please, don't start to cry_

_’Cause girl you know I’ve got to go (oh)_

_And Lord I wish it wasn’t so_

 

 

You had you back facing him, opposite of how you would normally sleep with him.

Either way, he draped his arm over your waist and hooked you close to him. He closed his eyes, remembering the events of the day when he felt your body shaking. He propped himself up on his other arm and gently tried to turn you over, but you wouldn’t budge.

You covered your face with your hands to hide your tears. He fully sat up and turned on the light.

“(Y/n). Please, talk to me.” He begged. You could hear his voice was thick with tears. You threw the sheet off of yourself and sat on his lap again, this time the tears were falling harder. He gently rocked you.

“If I could, I would never leave your side for that crap S.H.I.E.L.D.” He said.

 

 

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

 

 

“It t-t-terrifies me when you leave. I don’t k-know if you’d ever come b-b-back.” You stuttered, gripping onto him.

Tears brimmed Steve’s eyes as he said, “And it scares the hell out of me to think if I’m gone for one day, just _one_ day, you’ll be dead the next.”

He cradled the sides of your head and pressed a deep kiss to your wet cheek.

“Why d-do you have to go? You only came back two days ag-g-go.” You asked, sitting up and looking at him.

“I don’t know, honey. If Fury told me exactly what I would be doing, maybe I’d be able to tell him to pass it on to someone else.”

“Can’t you? Right now?” You asked, grasping at his hands. He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to stop the tears from falling.

“I tried. I argued with him, I couldn’t get out of it. I’m sorry. God, I hate doing this to you.”

You couldn’t help but let out another sob.

“I-I understand. I knew what I was getting into when we got together.” You said, playing with his large hand.

You wiped the tears away with your arm and said, “Let’s— let’s get to sleep.” You leaned over him and turned off the lamp then laid back down. Steve joined you on the pillow and you rested your head on his bare chest, putting your arm across his chest and entwining your feet with his, just like you always did.

 

 

_Tomorrow comes to take me away_

_I wish that I, that I could stay_

_But girl you know I’ve got to go (oh)_

_And Lord I wish wasn’t so_

 

 

~~~~~

_Steve curled his arm around your back and stared up at the darkened ceiling, feeling your tears slip down his chest. He shed a few himself as he remembered how the two of you got together._

_You were working for Stark Towers at the front desk. Steve had walked in looking around, then approached you. You looked up when you heard the sound of footsteps. You didn’t know him, hell, you never knew that Captain America existed._

_“Hello miss.”_

_“Hi.” You smiled._

_“Do you know what floor I’m supposed to meet Tony Stark?”_

_“Uh, well he just left a few minutes ago. But he said he’d be back soon.”_

_“Oh.” He made a face, “Do you know where he went?”_

_“No...” You looked back down at the schedule book, trying to see if you had written down where Mr. Stark went, but you hadn’t._

_You bit your lower lip and looked up saying, “No. But you can wait here if you want.”_

_Those eight words began you two knowing each other, becoming close, and eventually dating._

_“I’m Steve.” He said._

_“I’m (Y/n).” You stood and shook his hand._

_After a few minutes of awkward silence you got enough courage to look up from the note book and started a conversation with him. You eventually got to talking about your families, but he didn’t tell you about how he was over ninety. But once you got more familiar with him, he had._

_Then you started dating and began to be serious. Then the two of you bought an apartment together._

 

Steve fell asleep remembering this.

 

 

 

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Save tonight and fight the break of dawn_

_Come tomorrow - tomorrow I’ll be gone_

 

 

He woke up almost on command, and turned his head to find that you were gone, and the bedroom door was open.

Panic flooded him.

The sun wasn’t up yet, and he wondered where you were. He quickly got up and quietly went into the living room and heard your quiet voice in the kitchen, talking to yourself.

You always did that when Steve was leaving on a mission.

He rubbed the back of his head then peered into the kitchen, finding that you were still in your pajamas, starting to make coffee.

He walked back to the bedroom and let out a large sigh, then got to the floor and started doing push-ups. When he finished the hundred he got up and walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When you heard the water run you went to the room and opened the closet, searching for his uniform; which he kept in the very back. You pulled it out and looked at it.

You stared at the blue mask which would hide his features, ultimately keep him safe and his identity hidden. You placed a kiss on top of the mask where it would cover his forehead, laid it on the bed neatly. You looked inside the closet again, then on the shelf above the rack.

There it was.

You pulled out the tri-colored shield and held it, slightly surprised at it’s weight.

You looked at the white star in the center.

“Please protect him.” You whispered to it, then leaned the shield on the bed next to his suit.

   You turned and gasped as Steve stood in the doorway, partially dry and holding a towel around his waist. He looked at you affectionately and placed a kiss on your hairline whispering, “Thank you.”

 

 

_Tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Tomorrow I’ll be gone_

_Tomorrow I’ll be gone_

 

 

You finished cooking the multiple eggs and bacon, then put the food on your own plate and your boyfriend’s then carried the dishes full of food into the dining area in the living room. He came out of the bedroom wearing his uniform— minus the mask— and shield in his left hand.

   He sat down across from you and ate his food, thanking you. You nodded and ate yours. When the two of you finished, he took the dishes to the sink and cleaned them. The sun was just rising now. You promised yourself you wouldn’t cry when he started putting on his brown leather jacket and pulled the motorcycle keys off the rack.

“So, I’ll see you tonight?” You said, saying the same thing you said every time he left.

“Of course. Should I pick you up around eight?” He asked, following the script. There was no denying his voice cracked when he picked up his shield and opened the front door just a crack.

“Yeah. E-eight is fine.” You said, brushing some hair out of your face.

“It’s a date.” He whispered, then pressed a chaste kiss to your lips then left, shutting the door behind himself. He walked down the flight of stairs and went to the parking lot and turned on his motorcycle then put his shield on his back. He sat on the vehicle and revved it up before leaving the parking lot and heading onto the main streets.

He promised himself when he got back he would ask you.

 

And he’d hope you would say yes.

 

 

_Save tonight_

_Save tonight_

_Save tonight_

_Save tonight_

_Oh that’s right_

_Save tonight_

_Save tonight_

 

 

 


	5. Lucifer x Reader ~Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a LOT of mentions of religions, and traditions.
> 
> If I offended you or your beliefs in any way, it was not intended.

 

You pulled some more decorations out from the box and grabbed a handful and got onto the step-stool and started wrapping the gold garland around the tree. You made it curl around, slowly descending the circumference of the tree.

“Lucifer, can you come help?” You turned and saw the fallen angel sitting on the couch watching the tv. You saw it was a hospital drama called “Dr. Sexy M.D.”

“Luci.” You snapped your fingers, and he finally tore his gaze away from the television and looked at you,

“Yes, my love?”

You nodded to the tree and he got up and went to your aid.

“Can you grab the garland from the other side?”

“Anything for you, my queen.” He bowed and went to the opposite side of the tree and brought it back around to you.

You passed it back to him and it went back and forth until you ran out; conveniently at the bottom of the tree.

“This’ll be your first time celebrating Christmas, since when?” You asked, opening a box of multicolored spherical ornaments.

“First time, actually.” He said, hanging them off the tree. “Can we not call it Christmas? Let’s just call it Ex-Mas.”

“Why?” You asked.

“Well, ever since Dad made humans and decided to get with one, he had a kid.”

 “Riiight. Jesus.” You started to remember. Although demons hated the topic of Jesus and practically any of God’s creatures, you you interested in them. Kinda like if Ursula had been fascinated with humans instead of Ariel in ‘The Little Mermaid’.

“A.k.a, by underground hero name ‘Christ’. Actually, fun fact,” Lucifer said, placing on ornament on a high branch, “The ‘Christmas tree’ actually came from a Pagan tradition during Yule, the Winter Solstice.”

You nodded, “Sorry. I keep forgetting you don’t like human traditions.” You said, getting off the step-stool.

Luci came around and placed his hand under your chin, tilting your head up.

Your eyes automatically turned black. That always happened when Lucifer made contact with you.

“(Y/n). I’ll do anything for you.” He got on his knees and held on to your waist, “As long as I’ll live, I’ll be your servant, your slave until the end of time!” He said dramatically.

You chuckled then said, “Lower your voice, the people next door will hear.” He stood up and let you go. Your eye’s turned back to the vessel’s (color) ones.

Luci smirked, “You didn’t care about that last night.”

You rolled your eyes and slapped him on the rear, which he exaggerated his squeal. You placed a few more ornaments before taking a step back and looking at the tree entirely.

“Wait!” You said, and Luci stopped in his tracks, frozen as he was going to but an ornament on. “Go down.” He moved his arm slowly down until you exclaimed, “Stop. And a little to the left. Aaand... Perfect.” He placed the silver ornament on the branch there.

“Ok. Now the star.”

“Oh, please, can I put it on?” He pouted, clasping his hands in a plea gesture.

“It’s my absolute favorite part.” He picked you up then covered you in kisses. “Oh please, please, _please_?” He begged, placing kisses along your neck and collarbone.

“Oh, _fine_.”

“Thank yoou.” He placed a quick kiss on your nose before he rushed to the open box by the couch and pulled out the gold star.

“Ah, ha ha. I thought you didn’t like ‘Ex-Mas’?” You said, putting your hands on your vessel’s hips.

“But putting up the star is my favorite part. You see, it reminds me of me. The golden one, the one that get’s the most attention,” he caressed the star in his hand before getting on the step-stool, “And he stays up there for a very long time. Until a certain someone decides to take the star down. The tree falls, along with the star.” He said sadly, as he placed the star on the top of the tree.

“And also people call me Morning Star.” He chuckled, turning to you and gesturing at the star.

Sometimes his mood swings made you worry.

He got off and put the step-stool aside. He glanced at the television, “Dr. Sexy M.D.” had finished and the news was on.

The time read 9:46 P.M.

“Oh, shoot. I have to run out.” He said.

“Torturing Sam Winchester with ‘hallucinations’ again?” You asked, smiling.

“As always, babe.”

“Where are you headed, though?” You asked, turning has he walked to the door.

“Don’t know exactly.” And that was all he said before leaving and shutting the door. He didn’t come home for hours, and you started to worry. You kept the news on, in case of any signs that he might be killing. You got to the point where you left, killed some people in an alley, and used their blood to call Luci. When he didn’t answer, you went back to your apartment.

 

~~~~~

 

It was until two in the morning when you heard shuffling out in the hall. You bolted up and went over there, your eyes black. The door swung open and you saw him; dressed up in a Santa suit and everything.

“Ho, ho, ho! Merry Ex-Mas!” He entered and slammed the door behind himself, then dropped the red bag which made a loud thud.

When he looked up you slapped him. “Hey!”

“Where the hell where you?!”

“Excuse me?” He asked, pulling off the fake beard and looking incredulously at you.

“I called for you! You didn’t pick up! I thought you might have been put in the Cage! Or worse! Killed by the Winchesters!”

He grabbed your vessel’s arms and slammed you against the door, “Don’t you _ever_ talk to me that way again. Remember that I can kill you at any moment. Just because I have a soft spot for you doesn’t mean I won’t do it.” He growled.

You stared at him, unblinking and un-afraid.

He slowly looked up and smiled evilly.

You looked up and saw what he was staring at: mistletoe.

He smiled down at you and said, “Well, well, well. What do we have here? Mistletoe, _and_ someone who’s been naughty.”

“Oh, yes, Santa. I’ve been bad.” You said. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he crashed his lips to yours, burning with a fiery passion.

That night was certainly not a silent night.

 

 

 


	6. Gabriel x Reader ~Holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheCattyOne

 

You pulled your coat around yourself tighter and quickly went down the street, your shoes clacking against the cobblestone. The party had _not_ gone the way you had hoped.

You had a good time at first, until your ex had walked in. They had completely made a fool out of you and pompously spilled their drink a all over you. You were heading home now, planning to do nothing but get some sleep and try to forget the evening’s events. You didn’t even know why you had gone to the dumb party in the first place, the person who hosted was a mutual friend of your ex.

You shook your head, trying to remove the memories Etch-A-Sketch style when you walked up the steps to your building and unlocked the door.

You opened the box for your mail and pulled out a few white envelopes: bills, bills, ad, coupon, bill, and a letter sent to the wrong person. Your neighbor from across the hall, in fact.

“Gabriel Novak...” You muttered. You walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the fifth floor. The doors opened and you got out and turned left. You walked down the tile floor and stopped at door 406.

You rapped your knuckles three times on the gold painted door.

“Just a minute!” A voice called out. A few seconds later a man slightly shorter than you open the door.

He had amazing honey hair that reached the collar of his green jacket, and his eyes his eyes were the stunning color of sunlight shining through whiskey.

His eyes widened and he looked at you up and down before saying over his shoulder, “Hey bro! Did you order someone?”

“No.” A man with black messy hair and a trench coat came into your view.

“I—I just came to give you your mail.” You said, giving the envelope to him.

He took it then looked back at you, “Say, you don’t live across from me, do you?” Gabriel asked, pointing at your door.

“Yeah, I’m (Y/n).” You shook hands, his grip was firm yet gentle.

Your phone buzzed in your pocket, “Hold on a sec.” You said, then pulled out your phone and saw it was your ex calling. You declined it, but a few seconds later they called again.

You turned your back on Gabriel and answered, “I told you to leave me alone.” You growled. Your ex told you that they wanted to apologize, but it soon turned to a heated argument. You left the hall and went inside your apartment and flicked on the lights then slammed the door shut.

You dropped the bills and garbage on the coffee table and were now borderline yelling at (ex) over the phone, saying that you didn’t care about his stupid car that he blamed you for crashing a few months ago because you had wanted him to take you somewhere.

After almost more than half an hour, you finally hung up the phone and let out a frustrated scream, pacing your living room. You lived in the same town, and had the same friends as your ex.

You might as well change your phone number and move to a different state.

You stared at the undecorated pine tree by the window. It was the day before a Christmas Eve and you had planned to put all the ornaments on, but now you were angry and weren’t in the mood.

There was a knock at your door and you ignored it, hoping you could pretend you weren’t home.

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” A gravelly voice asked, it sounded like the one who was in the apartment with your neighbor.

“Isn’t this what our Father originally wanted? Wasn’t _this_ the original mission: helping humans?” Gabriel said in a hushed tone, then knocked again.

You answered the door with annoyance, “What?” You snapped.

Gabriel held a bottle of dark wine in his left his hand, “The building kinda overheard, and I decided I should step up to the plate.”

You sighed, leaning in the side of the door, “Thank you for the concern, but I really am not in the mood to talk.” You said, starting to close the door, but he put his foot in the way and gave you a stern look.

“Keeping things like that bottled up won’t do you much good. My brother’s chuckleheaded friends know that all too well.” He said firmly.

You sighed and let him in, you led him to the living room and turned around.

The dark haired man was going to enter but Gabriel stopped him and said, “Go play with the Winchesters, Cas. Dean is probably looking for any excuse to pray to you anyways.” Then Gabriel shut the door. He went over to the living room and set down the wine on the table.

You sat down cautiously when he did, silently hoping he wasn’t a mass murderer.

   “Now, I hope you don’t think I’m a mass murderer.” He said defensively.

You thought it was just a coincidence.

“Or a creep pedo who stalks on young depressed (gender),” he continued, “but I’m not. I genuinely want to help you feel better. So. What’s their name?”

You propped your head up with your hand, your elbow resting on your knee.

You told him everything; when you and (ex) met, how the relationship became strained. At some point he had wine glasses and was pouring you some. And somehow he just kept pulling out candy and setting it on the table and offering you some. You told him about the great time you had with your ex, but then went back to how your ex easily got jealous.

Gabriel listened in silent respect.

No one should ever be treated that way, your relationship had been like a prison for you. The more you spoke about (ex) the more angry he got, but he kept his emotions hidden.

It was more than an hour when you stopped pouring everything out.

Gabriel rested his hand on yours then said, “Feel any better?”

You shrugged, rubbing your eyes. You glanced at your watch; it was starting to get late.

“God, I’m sorry if I ruined your night by dumping my problems on you.” You said, leading him to the door.

The look on his face made said that he didn’t want to go.

When your fingertips brushed the doorknob he said, “Y’know, I kinda awkward saying asking this, but can I crash on your couch for the night? The apartment across the hall... That’s where my brother lives.” He lied, “I just have my name on the mailbox because I’m waiting for a package.”

You hesitated.

Like you had thought earlier, he could be a murderer. But he had listened to your problems for more than an hour, you kinda owed him.

“Sure.” You said. You opened the hallway closet and pulled out a pillow and a large green quilt. You walked over and dropped the pillow on one end of the couch.

“Thanks.” He said, taking the wine bottle in one hand and the glasses in the other and walked to the kitchen.

You opened up the blanket neatly and went to the tv, which the couch was facing, and took the remote and placed it on the small table.

When you came back he took off his green jacket, folded it, and placed it on the floor. He sat on the quilt and your told him with a yawn that he could watch T.V. but had to keep it quiet.

“Night, (Y/n).” He said as you retreated down the short hall to your room. You locked the door behind you and went to your dresser and changed into your pajamas. You crawled into bed and let out a sigh; that talk was definitely what you needed.

You mentally thanked that “angel” of a man sitting in your living room for making you talk.

You fell asleep, thinking if angels did exist, that Gabriel was surely one of them.

 

~~~~

 

You slowly woke up in the middle of the night, jolting in bed at the sensation that you were falling.

With a groan, you rubbed your eyes and rolled over to look at the time. It wasn’t even five A.M. yet.

You swung your legs off the edge of the bed and stumbled to your room door. You turned the knob and yanked on it, it didn’t open.

You tried again but it still didn’t open.

You muttered an “oh” when you remembered you had locked it. You unlocked it and headed toward the kitchen for a cup of water.

You looked at Gabriel who was sitting up straight and still watching tv.

“Sorry, did I wake you? I-I’ll turn it off.”

You shook your head, half asleep, “No. Just getting water.”

“Ok.” Then you turned and went back to the kitchen. Gabriel watched you curiously for a moment, his eyes landing on your ass for a few seconds until you entered the kitchen and the wall blocked his view.

He turned back to the t.v. Some cheesy Hallmark holiday rom-com movie was on about a girl who became a maid or something for a handsome age appropriate king in Europe and the eventually got married, living happily ever after along with the king’s child, which he had from a previous marriage, but his wife had died.

 _Kinda like a royal_ ‘Sound of Music’ Gabriel mused. He heard the fridge door close and the glass being put gently in the sink.

He ran his hands through his hair quickly before you came back out. He gave you a small smile as you started to leave.

You stopped when you saw what was on, staring at the screen.

“You can join me if you want.” Gabriel said, scooting over and patting the spot to his left.

Normally you wouldn’t have, but in your daze, he could have force fed you lobster. Simply; you were not good with waking up.

You took his offer and sat down next to him.

You watched the movie, laughing whenever the former maid tripped on a carpet edge the king’s child has set up.

Gabriel started to to notice you were doing long blinks. When he knew you were surely asleep, he snapped his fingers, teleporting the two of you into your room. He made sure you were nice and comfy under the blankets then gave you a kiss on your forehead and stroked your hair before silently leaving, closing your door and locking it with his telekinesis.

 

~~~~

 

When you woke up you stayed in bed for a few minutes before rolling over and looking at the time. You cursed and quickly got up, seeing that it was almost the afternoon.

And you had a person staying over.

Wasn’t it polite for the host or hostess to be the first one awake?

You didn’t know, but either way you put on a robe you had lying underneath the bed and entered the living room.

You were startled to see your apartment had been completely decorated. Christmas decorations everywhere; paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling (how did he do that? You didn’t have a ladder...), a stream of colorful lights around the trimming of the walls, a huge bowl of chocolate goodies on your coffee table, and, last but not least, the tree was decorated.

You could have put this off by Gabriel have snooping around and found the box of decorations in the other closet, but half of this stuff you didn’t even own.

Gabriel came out of the kitchen, balancing a plate of (favorite breakfast) in one hand, and in the other, was a present.

“Gabriel,” you breathed, “how... how in the world did you do this?”

He set down your breakfast and on the coffee table next to the bowl of chocolate, then stood up staring and wiggled his fingers, “Magic.” He playfully smirked.

You couldn’t help denying a smile on your face when he gestured for you to sit down and eat.

“Did you have breakfast?” You asked.

He nodded.

“How— how did you even know this was my favorite?” You asked, sitting down.

“I think you mentioned it to me when—” he quickly changed what he was going to say, “when you came out and watched that movie with me last night.”

You nodded, picking up your utensils, “Yeah, it was that Hallmark thing. Do you know why I got out of bed?”

“You said you wanted a cup of water.” You nodded again and started eating.

You closed your eyes and let out a moan. The restaurant where you first had your favorite breakfast hadn’t tasted this good.

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the sound you made, staring at you, a lewd thought flickering through his mind.

“This is so good.” You moaned, “You made this?”

Gabriel nodded mutely.

“Well you should be on the World’s Greatest Cooks list. This is freaking awesome.” You said, then swallowed the bite of food in your mouth.

You set down the fork and got up and dusted off your hands, walking to him, “Gabe, I don’t even know how to thank you. This was all so sweet and amazing of you.”

He smiled then said, “Well, you _could_ take a look at this.” He said, handing the present to you, “And check the tag.” He added. You turned the box in your hands, the tag read:

From: (Y/n)

To: Gabe

You were confused. He coughed and looked at your hands and feigned surprise, “Oh! You got me a present? (Y/n) you cat, you shouldn’t have.” Gabriel said, taking the gift from you and unwrapping it. He tossed the wrapping paper onto the couch. The package was a thin box, mostly for clothes.

He took off the lid and gasped, “(Y/n), this is so meaningful. It brings a tear to my eye, thinking that you feel this way about me.” He set the box on the couch and took out the piece of clothing; it was a blue t-shirt that had wording on the front that read:

Boyfriend materiel.

You let out a laugh.

“So, you think?” He asked, raising his eyebrows and closing the space between the two of you and said, “Am I boyfriend material?”

You raised an eyebrow, a smile played on your face.

“You’d definitely be a better boyfriend than my last.” You crossed your arms.

You definitely liked him, he was nice and sweet, and caring. You gave him a quick kiss on the nose then said, “Yes. You’re definitely boyfriend material.”

A grin spread over his face.

“But you still have to ask me out—”

“Tonight? Nine?” He asked clutching the shirt in his hands.

“Sure.” You glanced at the clock and saw it was almost  eleven A.M.

“Crap!” You rushed to your room and quickly changed into work clothes.

“What?”

“I’m late for work!” You shouted, rushing back out and quickly fixing your hair. On your way running back to almost tripped over your shoes.

Wait, when did you put them on? Didn’t matter.

You rushed back to the living room and said, “So, see you at nine?” You asked.

“Of course, cupcakes.” Gabriel smirked. You smiled then ran out of your apartment, then said sorry to the man in the trenchcoat then went down the hall.

Gabriel left your apartment and closed the door, giving a confused look to his brother, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Well neither Sam or Dean called for me, so I just end waited here.” Castiel said, squinting.

“All night?”

Cas nodded once.

“The fu—?!”

 

 

 


	7. Steve x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by steverogerseffect

 

 

Steve stared at you. The crushing weight of guilt inside him made him fall to his knees.

 

_Weeks on end, I’m on the road_

_I start to lose my sense of home_

_I should’ve called so many times_

_But I, I just sat next to my phone_

 

He held the bouquet of your favorite flowers that he hand picked himself. Every time he looked at you it felt like someone was stabbing him through the chest. A light breeze went through the air as he spoke, “Hey, (Y/n).”

You didn’t respond. He placed the flowers on the ground near you.

 

 

_Just know it takes it for me_

_To end this darling, oh_

 

“I don’t sleep anymore. Not that I like sleeping; I slept for over seventy years.” He tried to laugh, or at least chuckle.

“I keep d-dreaming about you. I’m sorry. I’m not blaming you.” He felt a surge of sadness pass through him, causing a large lump in his throat and tears to appear in his eyes.

 

_And I know you’ll find someone who_

_Gives you the time I didn’t give to you_

_I’m running low_

_I’m sorry, but I have to go_

 

His phone vibrated in his pocket, during his stressful and sad moment. He took it out and saw it was Nick Fury.

“Screw you.” Steve angrily got up and hurled his phone into the center of the River.

Breathing hard, he faced you again. He went back on his knees, “I’m sorry.”

 

_And maybe I will never feel_

_You gave me something so real_

_I’m running low_

_I’m sorry, but I have to go_

 

“Sometimes my dreams aren’t that bad. I dream that you’d come back to me.” He made a chocking sound and swallowed,

“Your voice is so vivid...” He lowered his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I miss you so m-much.” He said, letting out a shuddering breath.

 

_Thinking back to every night_

_That we just laid there for a while_

_And when I looked into your eyes_

_I never thought I’d say goodbye_

 

~~~~

 

_“C’mon Steve, are we gonna spar or not?” You said, holding up your fists._

_Newest Avenger, Agent BlackBird._

_“Fine.” Steve was hesitant, you were smaller than him, including in strength._

_He shot his fist out but you blocked it. He saw you turn to roundhouse kick him in the stomach, but he grabbed your ankle and pushed you onto your stomach, pinning you to the ground._

_“Just say when, (Y/n).” He said._

_But you wrapped your other leg around his waist and you rolled over so he was under you. You did a backflip off of him and got into a fighting stance._

_“Been training with Romanoff, huh?” Steve asked, getting up just as quick._

 

_Just know it takes it from me_

_To end this darling, oh_

 

_You nodded, grinning. You ran at him and threw a few quick punches, but he blacked them all, even managing to land one on your stomach. You grabbed his arm and vaulted yourself onto him, encircling your legs around his chest and using the momentum to spin the two of you to the ground._

_He let out a groan and panted under you, “You ok?” You asked, worried._

_“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine.” He winced, then smiled up at you. He leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to your lips._

 

_And I know you’ll find someone who_

_Gives you the time I didn’t give to you_

_I’m running low_

_I’m sorry, but I have to go_

 

A wailing siren yanked Steve out of his memory. He rested his elbows on the grass and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and cried openly.

“I promised I-I wouldn’t lose anyone else.” He whimpered. He let out a scream then resumed his silent crying.

 

_And maybe I will never feel_

_You gave me something so real_

_I’m running low_

_I’m sorry, but I have to go_

 

“I am so sorry, please. Please, please, please.” He didn’t know what he was begging, but he did it nonetheless. Maybe he was begging that you’d come back to him, or forgive him. He wanted you to do _anything_ , your silence was louder than nothing.

 

 

_Just needed time to, to find my own_

_But I promise someone will give you all you want_

_Can give you all you need_

_And you just gotta see I never meant to hurt you, no_

 

“Please, (Y/n). Come back.” He begged, finally removing his hands from his eyes. He shut them but the tears still kept coming.

He cursed out Nick Fury, the stupid company S.H.I.E.L.D., he cursed out Tony and Bruce, they were the reason why you were gone.

 

_And I know you’ll find someone who_

_Gives you the time I didn’t give to you_

_I’m running low_

 

When his fit of rage was other, he stared at you through tears. He ran his hand over your smooth head. You always had the same expression on your face, after all, it was just a picture. It was a wallet sized picture. It was held above the words:

(Y/n) (Y/L/N)

1988–2015

Daughter, Girlfriend.

Then a symbol of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve stood and looked down at your grave. “I’ll be here again tomorrow, again. I’ll see you soon” Then he walked away.

 

_I’m sorry, but I have to go_

_And maybe I will never feel_

_You gave me something so real_

_I’m sorry, but I have to go_

 

 


	8. Tony x Reader breakup!! Steve x Reader Songfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry it took so long to update a chapter. I tried to do it from my ipad but it wasn't working, and plus the holidays, nd school, yada yada yada... Anyhoo, the requests are closed until I can publish all the ones that were requested to me.

 

A few weeks ago...

 

You grinned and smiled onstage, waving at the mass of people. Tony stood by your side in his expensive white suit, his arm around your waist.

The cameras flashed as you stood there. On cue, the lights dimmed and the two of you took your leave off the stage.

“You were great out there, considering this was your first time on stage.” Tony said, leading you down a back door.

The horde of fans and reporters crowded the way, but Happy helped you two through the crowd.

People started chanting out Tony’s name.

“You know what, you should go on without me.” Tony said, guiding you closer to Happy and turning to wave and flashed a smile to the crowd.

“Uh...” Just as you moved away from him the reporters quickly pushed you aside and formed a circle around him. “Fine.” You muttered. “Let’s go.”

Happy nodded then put his arm around your shoulders then guided you to the car.

A few reporters came your way to ask you a few questions, but you didn’t answer. You were too pissed. Happy opened the car door for you then slammed it shut and got into the driver seat and took you to the hotel you and your boyfriend were staying at.

You were a respected scientist, you didn’t need this crap from Tony.

 

~~~~

 

“That’s it, Tony! I’m done!” You shouted, grabbing your pre-packed suitcase and pulling it to the door.

He had come in at two A.M., half drunk.

“What do you mean? You can’t quit!” He said, following you.

“I can do whatever the hell I want!” You turned to face him, “I’m done with Stark Enterprises, I’m done with the fame, I’m done with you!”

“What?” He asked, sobering up.

“Your love with fame is more important than your love for me! You didn’t even credit me for the invention!”

“No, no, that’s not true. I did.” He said, taking your hand, but you pulled it away from his.

“You said ‘(gender)-friend’ not ‘acclaimed scientist (Y/n) (Y/l/n)’!” He stared at you, “I’m breaking up with you, Tony!” Then you left the room, slamming the door behind you.

 

 

 _Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_  
Our song on the radio but it don’t sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
’Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

 

 

Now...

 

 

Agent Coulson left Stark Towers after giving him the pamphlet. Apparently there was an Asgardian by the name of Loki had stolen the Tesseract.

Before Agent left Tony suggested someone who was an expert in astro-nuclear physics.

Agent said he would think about it.

Tony looked at the holograms of his soon-to-be comrades. He pulled up some info about you.

It had been six months since the two of you broke up, and it shook his world. He had started to drink more, and his inventions weren’t as good as they were when you had helped him.

 

 

 _It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should’ve bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should’ve gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance

 

 

In a small way that he didn’t know until you left, you had taken his mind off of the piece if shrapnel headed to his heart.

Tony took a swig of whiskey that was resting on the table and looked at pictures of you online.

He saw some pictures of you the night you had broken up with him. He gritted his teeth and knew how you were right.

He did care about his work more than you. If he could he would go back in time and tell himself to worship the ground you walked on.

But hopefully in a few days’ time he would be seeing you again.

 

On the Helicarrier...

 

Tony stood anxiously on the deck. He saw the quinjet land a few yards away from him, the wind blowing his clothes and hair around.

His heart leapt up in his throat as the back of the air carriers opened and you stepped out.

A grin spread over his face as he saw you smiling and laughing. You were wearing a orange shirt and jeans.

Then Steve Rodgers stepped out. The two of you were talking and laughing together. Tony’s smile fell.

 

 

 _Take you to every party_  
’Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

 

 

You stepped off the small jet with Steve Rodgers. You had met him a few times before, and you really started to like him.

You looked around and saw him. You immediately stopped laughing.

“What?” Steve asked, he saw who you were looking at. You had told Steve about him, and the soldier immediately loathed him for treating you that way.

Tony approached the two of you, his hands were in his pockets in one of his million dollor expensive suits.

“Mr. Stark.” You said, with as much coldness as you could put in your voice.

“(Y/n).” He said, putting on a small smile, “How are you? I haven’t heard about you much in the news—”

“I’ve heard a lot about you in the news.” You said walking past him and across the deck, the two men kept their pace with yours.

“This is business we’re doing, Mr. Stark. Nothing more.” You said, walking down the steps that led into a hall. “I am a scientist, if you remember.”

“Yes, I remember.” He said in a quiet voice. “My arc reactor is doing fine, by the way. Haven’t had any bugs with it.” He said, trying to start a conversation.

“That’s good.” You said, not interested.

 

 

 _My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

 

 

The wall in front of you was made out of complete glass. On the floor was dozens of people sitting at computers. Immediately front of you was a large table with two people sitting there.

A woman with intense red hair, and on the other side was a man with curly hair. At the head of the table a man with an eyepatch was talking, who would be known as Nick Fury, then introduced everyone.

As soon as your name was said the man with the black curly hair stood and faced you. You gasped when you saw who it was.

Dr. Bruce Banner.

The two of you rushed to each other, shaking each other’s hands vigorously, saying how much of an honor it was to meet the other.

Steve watched you with a smile then came up to meet the other renowned scientist.

 

 

 _It all just sounds like oooooh…_  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should’ve bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should’ve gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance

 

 

Tony watched how Steve placed his hand on your lower back, and jealousy fired up in him.

He just knew the two of you were dating. He regretted what he did to you, and he wished that you would smile at him like you smiled at Steve.

 

 

 _Take you to every party_  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

 

 

Tony listened at the briefing in a haze, his eyes were glued to you the entire time. There was something about a Tesseract, a member of the team being brainwashed, then Nick Fury let them leave.

A few guards led the group of you down the hall to your respected quarters. Tony was a few steps behind you. Natasha broke from the group and entered her room.

Tony’s footsteps closely followed yours until you whipped around and said, “Mr. Stark, Wouk you be kind enough to stop tailgating me?”

“No.” He grabbed your hand then pulled you away from the group, “I don’t like how we left off. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“Mr. Stark, our relationship is dust in the wind.”

 

 

 _Although it hurts_  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

 

 

“Either way, I’m with Steve.” You said.  
And by the look on his face it looked like his heart was broken in half.

“I’m sorry.” You mumbled then went back to the group just as Steve went into his room. When the guard led you and Bruce around the corner Tony swallowed his tears then walked up and knocked on Steve’s door.

 

 

 _I hope he buys you flowers_  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance

 

 

The blonde haired man opened the door, “Yeah?”  
“Are you and (Y/n) together?” He asked.

Steve nodded.

“Ok. Take (Y/n) to the museum. (S/He) loves MOMA even though (s/he)’s already been there a hundred times. (S/He) can’t handle too much alcohol or (s/he)’ll get philosophical. (S/He) loves to swim even at the beach though (s/he) doesn’t like the feeling of seaweed...”

He told Steve every bit of advice to be with you, because Tony wanted whoever you were to be with to make you happy.

 

 

 _Do all the things I should have done_  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

 

 

 

 

Post credits end scene~~~

  
A few years later Tony is still in love with you, then finds out Steve proposed to you.

The consequences were devastating; some could call it a Civil War.

 


	9. Demon!Dean x Reader songfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon Dean x reader songfic to the song captive heart by selena. Where the reader meets him at a bar and from there on out she just sticks with him no matter what no questions asked.

 

 

  
_I see him walkin’_  
_I sense the danger_

_I hear his voice_   
_And my heart stops_   
_He wears a face of the night_   
_Ooh - the perfect stranger_   
_And I’m fallin’_   
_Ready or not_

 

You sat at the bar, sipping quietly on your tequila.

The large room was filled with moderate chatting and the occasional hit of the wooden pool cue against the resin billiard balls.

You had no friends, no family, and had a crappy job. You had wore your sexiest dress and was hoping to meet a guy, but it looked like it didn’t work out. You planned on leaving soon.

 

 

_Don’t think about it_  
_Who knows where the wind blows_  
 _No doubt about it_  
 _I’ll go where he goes_

 

 

“Excuse me, pretty lady, is this seat taken?” A voice said behind you.

You turned and saw the most prettiest, rugged, hot guy you’ve ever seen. He had the most amazing green eyes, he had just barely a five o’ clock shadow and the hair on his head was spiked up and slightly to the right side. He gave you a smirk.

“No.” You said, giving him a charming smile.

He flashed you a grin, slightly holding his tongue between his perfect teeth as he sat down. He faced the bar and ordered a beer.

You bit your lower lip as your eyes trailed his form; he had on a maroon t-shirt with a black button down over it and jeans. His face was all straight lines, and his jawline was spectacular.

Oh god, he had the perfect pair of lips you’ve ever seen.

Once you finally pulled your eyes away from his face, you noticed he sad some sort of tattoo that looked like a backwards letter F on his forearm of his right arm.

 

 

_My captive heart (he holds the key to these emotions)_  
_My willing soul (let me drown in this ocean)_  
 _And I carry the flame_  
 _Like I did from the start_  
 _As long as he's callin’, callin’_  
 _My captive heart_

 

 

“So, what’s your name?” That amazing voice said again.

You looked at him in the eyes, “(Y/n).”

“Dean.” He said.

You nodded. “So, Dean, are you always this ruggedly hot?” You asked.

He let out a chuckled and smiled, resting his elbows on the bar. “Nah, only a few weeks ago I turned into this. I got stabbed— it was minor—” he faced you, “then I had a whole knew outlook on life.”

“Wow.” You said, “Did you ever find the guy that stabbed you?”

“No.” He said, looking away and gripping his beer tightly.

“Well I hope you do.”

He smirked again, “Thanks.” He said, resting his hand on your thigh. The gesture gave you chills up your back and a warmth in your stomach.

 

  
_Fire burns_

_So I’ve been told_

_But I like the way it feels_   
_He has a wild passion_   
_That drives away the cold_   
_And I know his touch is real_

 

  
He sat there, eyeing you in your dress that gave you your best curves. His tongue flickered out to wet his lips before disappearing again as he looked at your face.

You saw a predatory look in his eyes, and after a few seconds, you decided that you liked it.

He suddenly leaned in and kissed you, pressing his lips to yours. He moved his hand up to your jaw as he kissed you harder. You let out a slight moan as he slid his tongue past your lips.

You grabbed onto the front of his shirt to keep yourself falling off of your stool, then he smiled and pulled away, letting out a chuckle.

You were dizzy and breathless, and certainly weren’t drunk. Dean moved his hand away from your jaw and pulled his phone out of his pocket, he gritted his teeth and sent back a quick reply.

“I gotta go.” Dean paid for his beer then stood up.

“Wait, where are you going?” You asked, getting up as well.

“I just got a lead on where that son of a bitch that stabbed me is.”

“Oh.” You said, slightly disappointed that he had to leave.

“Wanna come with?”

You looked up at him, surprised. You thought for a moment. Yes, you knew it was probably dangerous, but he just couldn’t walk out on you, you weren’t going to let him.

 

 

_Don’t think about it  
I’ll go where he goes_

 

 

“Yes.”

Dean let out another chuckle and for a moment you could have sworn that his eyes went completely black.

He took your hand and led you out of the bar and across the darkness to a old, black, chevy muscle car.

You let go of his hand as he pulled out a key and opened the driver door and got in at the same time you sat down in the passenger seat and shut the door. “This is a nice car.” You said.

He shrugged, “It’s okay. Piece of junk is what it is. Fixed it up more times than there are bolts in this thing.” Dean put the key in the ignition and turned it, the car purred to life.

 

  
_My captive heart (he holds the key to these emotions)_

_My willing soul (let me drown in this ocean)_   
_And I carry the flame_   
_Like I did from the start_   
_As long as he's callin’, callin’_   
_My captive heart_

 

  
He sighed and rested his hand on your thigh again, stroking the hem of your dress and skin with his thumb. You looked at him, breathing nervously.

He gave you a wink then you leaned toward him and pressed your lips to his. You stroked his perfect jaw and got to your knees on the seat, pressing your chest to his. Dean firmly wrapped his arm around your waist, dragging you closer to him. You started to straddle him just as his phone vibrated loud again.

 

  
_Don’t think about it_  
_Who knows where the wind blows_  
 _No doubt about it_  
 _I’ll go where he goes_

 

  
Without removing his lips from your, he yanked his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it and pulled away from you, saying, “Sorry, sweetcheeks, we’ll have to save this for later.”

You sighed then got off of him and sat back down in the passenger side. Dean put his hand on your thigh once more, a subtle sign that the two of you will continue where you two had left off.

He put his left hand on the steering wheel and the two of you left the bar.

 

  
_My captive heart (he holds the key to these emotions)_  
_My willing soul (let me drown in this ocean)_  
 _And I carry the flame_  
 _Like I did from the start_  
 _As long as he's callin’, callin’_

_My captive heart_


	10. Steve x Reader 'Gone But Not Forgotten' Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Love your stories! anyway, Can you do a story of stevexreader where they are together and she gets kidnapped, brainwashed by hydra, she's so powerful and attacks Steve and the avengers when they try to stop her. After much fight, she snaps out of it. And realises that she has hurt the avengers especially Steve so she runs away to a farmhouse. Nat, Wanda visits her, ask her to come back. After much thinking, she comes back on Christmas where stark has a party with everyone and Gets back with Steve.Tons of feels, angst and fluff pls!Thx! try to include bucky and pietro too if possible!!

  

“(Y/n), what...” Steve couldn’t contain his laughter, “what are you doing?” He gestured to what you were wearing: it was a combination of all of your teammates’ outfits. On your left hand was one of Tony’s Iron Man gloves, in which you held Mjölnir; in your right hand was Steve tri-colored shield; on your back was Clint’s quiver with multiple arrows; on your body was Natasha’s outfit (which you were hesitant to put on, but you did anyways), and you had painted your face green, representing the Hulk.

“I’m the ultimate Avenger!” You said, raising Mjölnir into the air.

Steve doubled over laughing, holding the counter to keep himself from falling.

“What? You don’t like it?” You pouted, walking towards him.

Steve pulled himself upright and wiped some tears from his face, “No, no. You look great.” He smiled, “Just don’t let the others find out that you’re worthy.” He said, nodding to Thor’s hammer.

“Right.” You placed it gently on the white table, “Well everyone’s gonna be here soon, so I should put this away.”

“Yeah, you should go do that.” Steve said, a big grin appearing on his face again.

You smiled before teleporting to each person’s room and putting their respective uniforms back where you found them, then appeared in your own room and putting on some casual clothes, then appeared in front of Steve again in the main room. You smiled at him, “Better?” He just smiled back at you and pressed a kiss to your lips.

  
You squeezed your eyes shut as the memory burned in your mind. You pulled against the restraints holding you down to the table.

It was painful.

It hurt to remember anything except what you have been recently been taught. You bit down onto the rubber piece in your mouth as the pain became excruciating, as these men scrubbed clean your Hippocampus, where your memories lay, with electric pulses going through wires attached to each side of your head.

After a minute or two the pain stopped and the room finally came to focus.

To your right a man was on the computer with several other men watching the screen. A girl was wearing a mismatched outfit and her face was painted green. A man with yellow hair was standing in front of her, laughing.

Next to you a man pulled out the rubber piece in your mouth, then was roughly unlatching your arms and legs from the table. When he finished you sat up and lead you down the hall blindfolded, but your feet knew exactly where you were going.

Down the hall twenty feet, a left, a right, then up a flight up stairs and enter the second door on the right. You took off the blindfold when you heard the door close behind you.

You saw the large boxing ring with barbed wire lining the edges. You looked at the man inside it, he was three times bigger than you.

You looked at the man you led you there and he nodded then said something in German: no powers.

You turned back to the boxing ring and approached it with a running start, doing a forward hand spring and jumping over the barbed wire. Once you fully stood in front of the man, you turned around to the German, “You could at least made it a challenge for—” the fighter threw a fist at you and you went flying into the barbed wire, your back and legs getting cut up.

Your day went like that.

After a while, you started getting the upper hand of the man you were fighting. You finished him off, killing him.

After that, the German made you take a quick shower and change. They brought you to the training room where you exercised on a treadmill to see if you could run faster than you could before.

You ran on the treadmill for eight hours straight at sixty miles an hour, electrodes attached to your head, legs and chest.

The Germans— Hydra, as you had seen on some walls, cheered silently, congratulating each other in their native language for how well the serum worked. You stayed focused on moving your feet in front of you, making your lungs breath in and out, until your thoughts strayed...

  
_You and the man with yellow hair were sitting on a field of grass with a few other people._

  
The sudden slam of memories made you lose your footing and you flew backwards off the treadmill, hitting the glass wall. You fell to the ground as these memories you didn’t know about bombarded you.

  
_You were laying on a blanket, holding that man’s hand. Your head was resting on his lap and you were gazing up into his sky blue eyes. A voice said to quit it with the lovey-dovey-ness. The blonde man leaned down and gave you a kiss, saying what was so wrong about being in love?_

  
You were snapped out of what you called a ‘nightmare’ when a bucket of ice water was dumped on you. Your eyes opened and you saw one of the familiar scientists, known as Pierce, crouch down in front of you.

“What’s happening to me?” You asked, “There’s a man in my mind... Who is he?”

The scientist stood and called over two guards who came and picked you up. You teleported out of their hands and in front of the doctor. Then suddenly there was a sharp prink on your back, and you fell to the floor, unconscious.

The scientist snapped his fingers and the guards picked up your limp body. “Wipe her and start over.”

The two Hydra guards took you back downstairs and latched you tight onto the table. A doctor attached electrodes to your head again. Just as the doctor finished that, Pierce was called downstairs to your room immediately.

A few other scientist were pointing at the computer where they kept your memories, but pointed to another screen. There was a large gamma radiation signal. Something very powerful was being activated. A few scanning showed a small blue box.

“The Tesseract...” Pierce muttered. Ever since the precious Avengers stolen it two years ago when he was working with the Maximoff twins, he had been on the hunt ever since.

He looked over to your limp body on the table and said to the doctor, “Prep her and wipe her. _completely_. I don’t care if her mind or body can’t take the mass eradication of her memories. Just do it.” Pierce looked back at the image of the Tesseract again, “She has some work to do.”

  
A few days later your mind was clean of your past, except of the things Hydra had taught you.

You recalled the training they gave you: they had you fight and train against these people wearing silly costumes.

You were being driven down the streets of New York State, weapons concealed in pockets of your uniform and in holsters.

The mission: to get the Tesseract, if anyone got in your way, to stop them.

You looked outside the window, analyzing everything that went by. The van lurched to a stop and you looked out the windshield; in the distance, you could see a while building with the letter ‘A’ on the side.

You looked at the man who was in the backseat with you, you considered him something as a father role.

“Do not teleport in.” He said, handing you your mask, which you obediently put on, “They will know exactly who you are if you do.”

You nodded once.

“Once you get in there, then you can teleport. You know what to do.” And with that, you pulled over the side door, then carefully shut it. In the car, the man nodded to you, and you placed your hand on the side of the vehicle, teleporting it elsewhere.

You pulled your hood over your head and started with a determined pace to the large white building.

You saw an expensive looking car in the driveway as you walked up to the front door. You pressed a button.

“Who’s there?” A woman voice asked in a defensive voice. You looked at the speaker for a moment, then stared back at the door.

You lifted your boot, then kicked it down. The door broke off it’s hinges and crashed into the glass window across the large room. You entered, looking around, there was some furniture that you could use to your advantage.

Almost as soon as you entered, the so called Avengers rushed into the room, their weapons at the ready.

“Who are you?” A male voice asked. You turned and saw it came from a man in a red and gold metal suit.

“I’m the Summer Soldier.” You said. Thanks to the voice changer in the mask, they couldn’t tell whether you were female or male.

“Awful lot of black for the summer.” The one called Iron Man said. You teleported yourself next to the couch, lifted it, then tossed it into the metal man.

You pulled out two revolvers and started shooting at everyone. You saw an arrow fly past your head and hit the wall and explode. You were tossed across the room from the blast and appeared next to the one who had the bow and quiver. You landed several hard punches you knew would make him out of breath.

You teleported into a a different room; the kitchen. After a woman with red hair had quickly found you, she pulled out two guns and shot at you.

You dodged them and slid under her and grabbed her ankle, tripping her. You appeared in one of the higher rooms. A bedroom. You quickly searched it, then went into another bedroom. Then another. You tried for a different room, it looked like a control center.

A girl sat at the monitor, watching the screens that represented each room. “I don’t see her.” She said with a Russian accent.

You started over to her and pulled her out of her chair, grabbing her by her shirt and growling through your mask, “Where is the Tesseract?”

She waved her hands in the air slowly, her eyes glowing red. A second later you heard a high-pitched whine in your ears then you tossed her aside.

You looked at the computer monitor and saw the Avengers scurrying around in the frames. You heard her talking behind you, but ignored it.

Then you saw it.

The only screen that was blacked out. You looked on the chart of rooms then heard that loud noise again.

You glared at the girl, who had red particles floating around her and yourself. You rushed over to her, grabbed her by her shirt, then tossed her out the window.

You looked one more time to to chart, then appeared in front of a door. You teleported inside, but were instantly pushed back out in front of the door. You pulled out another gun and started shooting at the lock. The bullets ricocheted off and hit you in the arm, but that didn’t matter.

What you were looking for was behind that door.

You emptied your gun as you heard the distant footsteps heading your way. You pulled the door open using your super strength and stepped into the room. In the center, the Tesseract sat on a pedestal in the large room.

It glowed blue, casting off shadows on the wall. You heard the footsteps stop behind you and you turned around.

It was the man called Captain America. “We don’t have to do this the hard way.” He said, stepping forward to you.

You tried to teleport behind him, but your powers didn’t work in this room.

You ran at him and started giving him sharp and swift punches. He fought back, even threw his shield at you, but you ducked and it bounced around the room before he caught it.

You pulled out your gun and aimed it at him, but he twisted your arm behind your back and snatched the gun out of your hand.

“Now Wanda!” He shouted, just as you flipped yourself over him and wrapped your legs around his neck. You twisted your body, pulling the two of you to the ground.

Wanda waved her hands again in the air and you had that high-pitched sound in your head again, but followed by a painful headache.

You let out a roar as you pulled out a dagger and threw it at the girl called Wanda. The blade expertly landed in her lower stomach and she screamed as the force of the dagger made her fall over.

You turned back to the man underneath you just as he landed a hard punch to your stomach and threw you off. You rolled across the ground, your mask falling off. You scrambled to jump up and pull out another gun, but you didn’t have one.

You turned to face Captain America. You saw him raise his shield, prepared to throw it at you, but then lowered his arm and stared at you, wide-eyed. “(Y/n)?”

You attacked him again, but now he was being defensive. You slammed him against a wall then tossed him to the ground and sat on his chest, preparing to choke him.

“(Y/n)! It’s me! Steve!” He said, trying to push your hands away from his throat. Another wave of pain went through your head as Wanda kept using her magic on you. You squeezed tighter just as a pop sound in your head made you let out a scream.

Memories.

You knew this man.

Who was he?

Why were you doing this?

You started punching his face over and over again, frustrated and confused.

“(Y/n—”

“Stop calling me that!” You screamed, punching him harder.

You felt like your entire being was on fire. You felt sick and were crying. You looked down at the face you keeping hitting with your fist.

You loved that face, why were you doing this?

Then suddenly you were thrown off of him and hit the wall. You fell to the ground, holding your ribs.

The Iron Man had saved his friend and had a suitcase and was taking the Tesseract and putting it in there.

Captain America was getting off the floor with a groan. You were breathing raggedly, staring at the ground. This had to be a dream. This had to be.

“(Y/n). Do you remember me? I’m Steve Rogers.” He said slowly approaching you. You were glad your loose hair was covering your face, so he wouldn’t see you crying.

Yes, now you remembered him.

You let out a sob.

You remembered everyone and everything.

“That’s (Y/n)?” Tony Stark asked.

“We all worked together. You were an Avenger, like us. But then you disappeared...” Steve saw the Hydra symbol on your shoulder. “You were abducted, do you remember? We all went out bowling. You went to go use the bathroom... And we never saw you again for three years, until now.”

He saw blood trickling down your arm.

“You’re hurt.” He said, stepping toward you. Sweet Steve Rogers cared about your arm than what you just did to him.

“Careful, Rogers.” Tony warned.

You staggered to a stand, startling both men. “I’m sorry.” You said, then ran towards the door, and as soon as you exited the frame, you disappeared.

 

_Two years later..._

 

You slept curled up in the basement of a house for run-aways. When you had stumbled upon this place after your fight with your former teammates, the owners had taken you in because of your state of health.

They fixed you up, but the next day they told you they didn’t have enough beds for another person, even the couches were taken up. You told them that you didn’t need a bed, just someplace to stay.

You told them the basement was fine. And that’s where you lived for two years.

You got a small job as a barista at a coffee shop, earned some money, stayed hidden.

It was cold outside and people came in to buy hot drinks to keep them warm in the December cold.

“Hi. I’d like a caramel mocha.” A voice said.

You knew that voice all too well. You looked up from the cash register and saw Natasha Romanoff and the girl you vaguely remembered as Wanda standing there.

You swallowed, fear emptying itself into you. “Are you here to use me as bait for Hydra? That won’t work, I’m not with them anymore. Not that I was with them voluntarily.” You said.

Nat shook her head.

“Are you here to kill me?” You asked quietly.

“(Y/n), you know that’s not how we do things.” She said with a small smile.

“Then what do you want from me? I haven’t done anything wrong, I’ve stayed hidden, haven’t used my powers.” You told her.

“We know.” Wanda spoke up.

You gave them a questioning look.

“We’ve been following you— and when I mean ‘we’ I mean me.” Nat explained.

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to see if you had become you. Wanda said that you were asking for the Tesseract, but when you didn’t take it with you when you left, I thought something changed in you. Turns out I was right.”

“So, now what?” You asked.

“We’re here to take you home.” She said.

“I can’t.” You said, starting to make her order.

“(Y/n), we know it wasn’t you.”

“It doesn’t matter, Nat. They won’t look at me the same. Hell, _I_ don’t look at myself the same.” You said, getting out a paper cup.

“You were brainwashed, (Y/n). You can’t blame yourself for that.” You gritted your teeth and you handed the drink to your friend, knowing she was right. “If you don’t want to go, that’s fine. But at least go for Steve.”

You scoffed, “I doubt he still loves me.”

“He does.” Wanda said.

You looked up at them. God, you missed him, but you kept your distance. You’d seen him in the newspaper a few times, but that was all.

“Fine.” You said, “When do we leave?” You took off your apron.

“When you get your stuff from where you’re staying.” Natasha said.

“I don’t have any stuff.”

“Ok. Then we leave now.”

 

 

The next day, a.k.a Christmas Eve...

 

 

“Where are the girls? They’re what bring the party alive. If girls aren’t here it’s just guys standing awkwardly around a tree.” Tony said, popping open a champagne bottle and pouring himself and his comrades some.

The others took their glasses and milled around the giant decorated tree. The holiday music rung out through the entire building, but didn’t seem to lighten the mood.

The men looked up when they heard the front door open and the clacking of high heels on the floor. Tony silently cheered, then quickly made his face to look like he was mad.

“Where were you two? We waited a whole hour before opening this bottl—” he stopped talking when he saw the ladies come around from the corner.

What they all least expected was for you to walk in as well.

“Doctor Banner, can you do some tests on me? I think I’m high.” Tony said, still staring at you.

“Then we’d all be high.” Clint said, getting up from his spot on the couch.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” You muttered to Nat.

“Guys, stop staring at her like that.” Wanda said, scolding them.

You looked around the large room awkwardly.

“So. This is the new H.Q.?” You asked. “Nice. I guess I didn’t get a good look last time I was here.” You tried for a joke, but no one laughed.

You looked at everyone, except Steve.

There were two new guys: one had short cut hair and a goatee; and the other one had black hair and his left arm was seemingly made out of metal.

“I’m sorry for what I did. You can trust me that when every time I look in a mirror I feel guilty and I feel like I’m looking at a villain, because I do.” You said, stuttering a little.

You stared at them, “Please say something.” You begged, “Anything. Curse me out, kill me, just do something!”

Steve was the first one to do something. He gave his drink to the man with the silver arm, and walked up to you.

The two of you stared at each other, tears in both of your eyes. You looked away from him, unable to bear the guilt.

“You... You cut your hair. And dyed it (favorite color).” He said. No one could deny the catch in his voice.

“I did it so no one would recognize me. It’s worked so far.” You told him.

He brushed a strand of hair out of your face. “I missed you so much.” He said, pulling you into a hug.

“Even after what I did to you? To all of you?” You asked your voice was thick with tears.

He nodded, stroking the back of your head. “Every night I thought of you.” He said, pulling away.

“So did I. But for the wrong reasons.” You admitted, wiping the tears from your eyes.

“I missed you so much, Steve.” You said, breaking down and wrapping your arms around him again.

“So did I. I love you, (Y/n).”

“I love you too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this x-mas one came out sooo late! I was really busy during the holidays, but here you go!


End file.
